


Tell Your Chair To Shut Up

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: How JJ annoys Seung Gil into dating him.





	

JJ swung his chair back and forth mindlessly. He couldn’t really find it in him to pay attention to anything his professor was saying and, not for the first time, thanked whoever decided to have university chairs attached to their tables that can endlessly swing back and forth for providing him with a decent distraction. Upon turning his head with a particularly big swing that he hadn’t meant to do, he noticed very sharp eyes framed by the bushiest eyebrows glaring at him and sitting directly behind him.

“I will pay you to stop moving,” Seung Gil informed the guy in front of him when the swinging resulted in actual eye contact. He found that he was even more irritated by the fact the other was actually attractive, despite being annoying enough to swing around in a squeaky chair.

JJ flashed him his best smile before promptly returning to swinging his chair back and forth, “Sorry, what? I couldn’t really hear that over how attractive we both are.”

Seung Gil’s eye might have twitched. “Your chair is loud and annoying. So are you. Please stop.”

“Are you sure? The squeak is pretty melodic to me. If you listen to it right, it could even be romantic,” JJ winked.

“I’m trying to learn. Your chair is distracting.”

“I could become the new distraction instead.” He punctuated that with an exaggerated hair flip; which was a little impressive given its lack of length.

Seung Gil looked him up and down. “No thank you. Please stop.”

“And what will I get out of it in return?”

“I did offer you money,” Seung Gil reminded him.

“Unfortunately for you, I have more money than I know what to do with,” JJ dramatically sighed with a shrug, “So, what else can you think of?”

“You get to learn in a class that you are paying for.”

“Ooh, that’s not that interesting. I was thinking something closer to coffee with candlelight.”

One of Seung Gil’s eyebrows went up. “You know coffee shops with candlelight? How about I just buy both of us coffee and you can light a candle while I leave.”

“I have some great connections. But, if you’re not interested...” JJ went back to swinging his chair back and forth, making sure it was squeaking in an agonizingly drawn out way.

Seung Gil dropped his head into his hands. “You're terrible,” he muttered.

“Actually, everyone agrees that I’m pretty incredible,” JJ practically sang as he continued disturbing the class with the incessant squeaking.

“Have they met you? You're going out of your way to bother someone. Maybe they mean incredibly annoying.”

“I guarantee you I’m incredible in many, _many_ ways. I’m giving you the chance to experience that incredibleness first hand.”

His head hurt. There was another forty five minutes until class ended. “You pay for coffee. And all you get is coffee with me. Just stop.”

JJ’s lips tugged into a smirk, a triumphant look crossing his face, “You sure you wouldn’t want even just one candle? Maybe even a rose? Being a romantic is just one of my many great qualities.”

“It is the middle of the day. There's plenty of light without any candles. And you kill flowers when you pick them to give to people,” Seung Gil told him flatly.

“Sacrifices must be made for romance and beauty. I’m trying to impress you, if you couldn’t tell. You make it hard to go above and beyond. I think I like it.”

“Your idea of impressing me involves annoying me into a date?”

“My idea of impressing you is simply being myself. I’ve never had to annoy someone into a date before though.”

“If you intend to keep the date you should let me focus on class. That was the deal.”

“You drive such a hard bargain,” JJ dramatically sighed again, but resettled in his chair, stopping his repetitive spinning. _Yeah,_ he really did like the challenge.

* * *

Seung Gil was not above admitting that he tried to sneak out of the class as soon as it ended.

An arm appeared around Seung Gil’s shoulders to stop him however- a very muscled arm. “You must be psychic to be heading to the coffee shop before I even told you which one, because you obviously couldn’t have been trying to get out of a date with me.”

“Obviously,” he repeated in a deadpan.

“So sir pretty-hot-psychic, do you know where I’m taking you?”

“You said coffee. I'm assuming the Tims on campus.”

“Ooh, so you are psychic. Then you know that I’ll have won you over by the end of this date.”

“I don’t see that happening,” He answered as he let JJ lead him out of the building, pulling out his phone and blatantly not paying attention to JJ as he texted Phichit that he was on a date with someone who’s name he didn’t even know.

“JJ is the name you’ll want to remember after tonight,” JJ said, right next to Seung Gil’s ear, as he did nothing to conceal the fact that he was reading what Seung Gil was texting. “And your lovely name is?”

Seung Gil pushed JJ’s face away from him. “Not your business.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘not yet’. You’ll come around. I _am_ great after all.”

“You bothered me into going on a date,” Seung Gil reminded him.

“Don’t worry. You’ll come to thank me for it. I think even your friend agrees,” JJ pointed out as Seung Gil’s phone vibrated with a notification from Phichit, asking him simply: _Is he hot?_

Seung Gil glanced at JJ, who was clearly watching his phone. _He's something._ He could inform Phichit later that JJ was unreasonably hot.

“I think that’s a compliment. I knew you’d come around.”

His phone buzzed again with an encouraging _sounds like you just got lucky ;)_

Seung Gil rolled his eyes. “It's rude to read other people's texts.”

“It’s rude to ignore people who are talking directly to you,” JJ shot back.

“It's rude to disrupt class.”

“Ah, but it wasn’t intentional at first. You’re the reason it became intentional, so really it’s those hypnotizing eyes of yours that are rude.”

Seung Gil’s face remained impassive, but there was a light dusting of color he could blame on the cold. “No, I think that's still you.”

“You say that, yet here I am, still drawn to them.” JJ sighed as though he had been struck by a tragedy, throwing a hand over his forehead for emphasis.

“Are you a theater major?” Seung Gil asked with a tilt of his head.

“Minor, actually. I major in Poli Sci.”

“You should drop the minor. That was a terrible display of acting. Far too over dramatic.”

“It’s okay to be overdramatic. Theatre’s about pleasing the audience, and I guarantee I’ll be able to please today’s audience with everything I have.” They arrived at the coffee shop, labelled with the large cursive letters that read _Tim Hortons._ JJ pulled Seung Gil inside, and into the line. “And I believe part of today’s pleasing involves getting you a drink,” he winked.

“Well, it certainly pleased me when you stopped your chair’s squeaking, and that was related to you getting me coffee, so I suppose you're not wrong.”

“A shame that that is my favourite chair. I guess this date will just have to happen after all our classes.”

Seung Gil did not condone violence, but he seriously considered punching JJ in that moment. Luckily they reached the front of the line. “Medium Iced cap with whipped cream,” he ordered.

“I feel like I should've known that the cold wouldn't bother you,” JJ mused. “Double double for me.” He flashed the lady at the counter a charming smile as he paid,  causing her to flush red before directing them over the counter where they would get their drinks.

“The barista likes you. You should bother her,” Seung Gil suggested.

“Ahh but everyone likes me; it's hard for them not to when I'm just so likeable. And I think it'd be rude to leave my very hot date just to flirt with anyone who likes me. It would also take all day.”

“I promise not to be offended.”

“But would it really be worth it when I've already started flirting with the best guy on campus?” JJ paused to take their drinks, which were both shoved into a drink tray, before turning back to Seung Gil to answer his own question, “It would not.”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes and held out his hand for his drink.

“I knew you’d come around,” JJ practically sang and took Seung Gil’s hand, holding the drink tray in the other, and leading them towards a table.

Seung Gil frowned. He gave an experimental tug and found JJ’s hold on his hand was firm enough that it wasn't worth fighting at the moment as he let himself be pulled towards the table.

“Since you’re warming up to me, I hope I can get a name at some point.” JJ kept Seung Gil’s hand captive, even as they both sat down, and he placed the coffee down, lacing their fingers together on top of the table.

“Will you let go of me if I tell you?” He had a feeling bargaining was going to be a large part of their relationship.

“That doesn’t sound like a very good deal. I kinda like your hand.” He rocked their hands back and forth on top of the table.

“Guess you don't want to know my name that badly then.” He shrugged, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’ll get it eventually. You’re just delaying the inevitable.”

“I'm sure. So, what's your usual move after you get someone into a coffee shop with you?”

“Usually by this point I’d have them charmed already. You’re a pretty special case, but one I’m _very_ willing to work through.”

“Then what's your next move in “charming” me?” Seung Gil raised his eyebrows at JJ.

“I’ve offered candles and flowers, which apparently don’t attract you,” JJ sighed as though it were a travesty, “Maybe meeting my band will, or are you more interested in watching me seduce you through skating?”

He perked up a bit at the mention of skating before he quickly composed himself again. It didn’t seem to escape JJ’s notice. “Plans for the date, JJ. What are the immediate plans?”

“Who said those aren’t immediate plans? There’s an ice rink on campus that we can use before public skating if we know the right people, which of course, I do.”

Seung Gil considered it for a moment. He kind of liked the idea of upstaging JJ in skating. “...I don't know. I'm not that good. I'll probably fall a lot.”

A glint of triumph crossed JJ’s eyes. “Not possible, because I’ll definitely catch you.” He flexed his arms which, which wasn't as effective underneath his thick jacket as he would've liked, still produced a sizeable bulge.

“That sounds like I'd just take you down with me,” he said skeptically. “You have to promise to stop using that chair in class if you want me to go.”

A wide grin spread across JJ’s face. “A sacrifice, but I’ll do it.”

If Seung Gil had known that he could get JJ to give up the chair and show him up in skating (Seung Gil decided he really liked the idea of knocking that ego down a peg) in one go he would have suggested they go skating instead of getting coffee. “Then I guess we’re going skating. Maybe you can teach me a few moves,” he said passively, sipping from his coffee.

“I guarantee you I will.”

“Great.” Seung Gil stood up, pulling JJ up with him by their joined hands. “Lead the way.”

“You're suddenly more excited about this. Not even gonna finish your drink?” There was an overbearing condescending tone that came with JJ’s words, along with an amused smirk.

“I plan to finish it on the way.” He picked it up with his free hand, and decided to try and justify his sudden interest in a way that would probably distract JJ. “I’m actually into guys who skate well.” Not a total lie, and he kind of wished it was.

“Then you should already be head over heels for me.” JJ pushed away any earlier concerns and pulled Seung Gil towards the rink.

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

* * *

Seung Gil didn’t like the rental skates as much as his own, and he certainly didn’t like the idea of other people’s feet having been in them, but he ignored that. They would do just fine. And his hand was free. He’d needed it to deal with his shoelaces, and JJ had needed his hands too. So there was that.

“Ready to be dazzled and seduced,” JJ was already up and waiting by the ice.

“Ready, but not expecting,” he replied, getting up and walking over. He put his phone in his pocket as he reached JJ to make sure he couldn't look again. He'd texted Phichit that he and JJ were going skating and had gotten back _wow, you must really like him. You don't usually show off._ He didn't answer because he wanted to get on the ice, of course, not because his friend might be a little tiny bit right.

“Then you’ll just be even more impressed by what you see.” JJ held his hand out for Seung Gil to take. He’d need to if he really was as bad as he said he was, and he did willingly take it, despite complaining earlier about holding hands.

JJ lead them onto the ice and spun so he was facing Seung Gil and gliding backwards. “Now, should I see how bad you really are on the ice, or should I just start off with showing you how amazing I am?”

“You said you would teach me some moves. Why don't we try that?”

“You’re gliding a lot smoother than a beginner usually would,” JJ mused, “I guess we can try, but I doubt you’ll be able to keep up.”

The next hour was spent with JJ showing Seung Gil all the basics and several jumps, expecting him to struggle with them more than he really did, which was to say, Seung Gil nailed everything on the first try. “I feel like someone wasn’t being very honest.” JJ seemed more amused by that than anything else.

“I might have exaggerated,” He agreed launching into a triple lutz and landing smoothly in front of JJ.  

“And I think our date might have to turn into a short competition for me to show that you can still be dazzled.”

Seung Gil raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure you're not too tired from an hour of trying to teach?”

“Someone of my talent too tired after an hour of basics? You’re dreaming.”

“Then I suppose we’re competing.”

They agreed on both having a minute to impress each other with the best improve routine they could come up with without music. JJ let Seung Gil go first with full intention of just showing him up. His routine was good, JJ had to admit. He did a good number of jumps, most of which he landed perfectly, missing only one jump, but it wasn’t good enough to beat him.

When it was JJ’s turn, he started off hard and ended with even more complexity, not missing any of his jumps, despite having such a large number of them for a one minute time frame. “So, are you charmed yet?”

Bitterly impressed was the better description. He’d assumed JJ was all talk when he’d first suggested seducing him with skating. Then he’d thought he was decent when he was trying to teach Seung Gil the basics. It looked like he might have underestimated him, and he might actually be slightly interested in JJ. Which he hated himself and JJ for. “You’re better than I thought you would be.” It was as close to a compliment as he planned to give. JJ’s ego didn’t need more.

“Of course I am. No one can fathom how good I am.” JJ chuckled.

And apparently even that was too much. “How long have you been skating?”

“I was born skating. You won’t find many major Canadian cities without a skating rink that’s just a short drive away. The only thing you see more are Tims.”

“Yes, with your country's fascination with ice hockey, that didn’t come as a surprise when I moved here.”

“Well you weren’t so bad yourself, even if you clearly couldn’t beat me. How long have you been skating? Unless you’re sticking with the you just started story.”

“Since around age five,” he answered. “Skating areas aren’t quite as common in Korea, as I imagine they aren’t in most of the world compared to Canada, but they aren’t hard to find.”

The image of a five year old Seung Gil falling on the ice looked adorable in JJ’s mind. He hummed in amusement as he skated closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, “So, now that you’ve been charmed, is this the part of the date where you tell me your name and let me kiss you?”

“I’ll tell you my name and,” He glided away from JJ, “you can have a handshake. Seung Gil Lee.” He held out his hand.

“Seung Gil,” JJ said mostly just to test how it sounded rolling off his tongue. “We’ll have to do this again soon.” He took Seung Gil’s hand, but a handshake was clearly not enough. He bent down and placed a kiss on the back of Seung Gil’s hand before he could pull it away, causing a blush to form on his face.

“I should have known you’d do that,” He muttered, turning around to hide his pink cheeks, and heading for the exit to the rink. “I should also be getting home.”

“I’ll see you in class~” He shouted out before Seung Gil got too far, his voice too clear of an indicator that he had some kind of plan in mind.

* * *

“That’s not where you sit,” Seung Gil stated as he took his own seat. That JJ was sitting next to.

“I thought you would remember that I was kicked out of my chair.” JJ smirked at him.

“I do. I thought you would just switch it out for one that doesn’t make noise. The entire point is that you were a distraction. I get the feeling you won’t be any better sitting next to me.”

JJ leaned back in his chair, drawing out a particularly long squeak. “I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about.”

Seung Gil winced a bit at the sound. “Thank you for reminding me that I don’t like you.”

“Didn’t look that way on our date. You looked like you actually liked me quite a bit.”

“No. And if I did I think you messing around with the chair would ruin it.”

“I could mess around with something else,” JJ noted, capturing Seung Gil’s hand easily and giving it a squeeze.

“You are part of this class as well. You are aware of that, right?”

“Yeah, and I have no idea how you pay attention with the monotone our prof speak with.”

“I don’t use chairs and other people as distractions.”

“Then I’m definitely a special case for you.”

“A disturbance. I would like to get a good grade in this class.”

“Oh? Peux j’aider avec ça?” While JJ had initially taken the French class as a grade booster, he wasn’t above using it as a potential way to score another date.

Seung Gil’s expression was blank. “I have no idea what you just said. And I kind of hate you for that.” The teacher really wasn’t great. And since English wasn’t Seung Gil’s first language being taught English to French was already a process, because it went more like English to Korean to French in his head. Had the teacher been decent that would have been fine, he was a good student after all in most classes, but that was not the case. And he could already feel that he was going to be spending more time with JJ because of it. 

“Then I guess you really do need my help. When would you like to have our study date?” JJ was practically radiating arrogance.

He’d been planning to hire a tutor. JJ wouldn’t cost money. He’s still have to deal with JJ though. He knew he was going to say yes. “You can come to my apartment tomorrow if you’re free. What time is best for you?”  

“For you? Anytime of the day,” which really spoke to how much he cared about his classes.

“When do you not have class,” Seung Gil clarified.

JJ dramatically sighed, “If that’s how you want to do it, I guess I’ll have to comply. I don’t have classes tomorrow. Technically.”

“Technically,” Seung Gil repeated dully.

“A tutorial that no one goes to isn’t really a class.”

“You can come over after you go to that. What time does it end?”

“Noon.” JJ was still not going to that tutorial. They didn’t do anything in them that really required him to go.

“Then I’ll make lunch so we can eat while you teach me. You _are_ actually good at French, right? That wasn’t just one sentence to make it sound like you know what you’re doing?”

“You’re looking at a true bilingual Canadian.”

Seung Gil eyed him suspiciously, but jotted down his address on a piece of paper, passing it to him.

“I promise you’ll have an A in this class in no time, and more than likely a boyfriend before the end of the semester,” JJ winked.

“I’m more interested in the A.” He bit his lip hesitating before pulling out his phone and passing it to JJ. “Give me your number in case we have to change plans. If you send me anything inappropriate I’m blocking you.”

“How inappropriate could a picture of me be?” JJ snapped a quick selfie of himself on Seung Gil’s phone and entered in his number. “See, nothing but art.”

Seung Gil didn’t look convinced. Still, he sent a text with his name to JJ so that he would also have his number, before turning back to focus on the teacher.

JJ took a quick picture of Seung Gil to add onto his phone before deciding he’d continue his flirting closer to the end of class. He put a conscious effort into not spinning and squeaking his chair throughout most of the lecture.

“If anything comes up, text me and we will reschedule,” Seung Gil said when class was over, starting to pack his things.

“Leaving so soon? I thought I could get another coffee date out of you. You seemed to enjoy the first.”

“I have plans.” Phichit bothered him into inviting him over to hear all about his date with JJ. Apparently a text message that JJ was still annoying wasn’t enough.

“A shame. I guess I’ll have to save my seducing for tomorrow.”

“You’re teaching tomorrow,” Seung Gil reminded him, getting to his feet.

“Is there really a difference?”

“God I hope so.”

* * *

The first thing that happened when Seung Gil opened his door was his dog ran up to JJ and knocked him over to start licking his face. “I am so sorry!” Seung Gil pulled the dog back by his collar, causing it to whimper a bit as it tried to get back to JJ. “I think he likes you. I’m sorry again. I should have warned you I had a dog. And if I knew he’d do that, I would have put him in another room.”

“It’s fine,” JJ chuckled, “It’s no surprise that even dogs love me.”

“Pyeongchang, sit.” The dog obeyed and Seung Gil walked over to JJ, extending a hand to help him up.

JJ took his hand only to tug him down on top if him, “Would the owner like to do the same?”

Seung Gil felt his face heat up and he quickly got off of JJ. “Idiot,” he muttered, turning his face away.

“Oh, a blush you can’t say came from the cold. I’m making progress.” JJ chuckled as he got off the floor, loosely wrapping an arm around Seung Gil’s waist.

Pyeongchang barked and walked over to sniff JJ, wagging his tail happily as he did so. Seung Gil felt a bit betrayed.

“Maybe I’ll visit often for you too.” JJ let go of Seung Gil to kneel down and pet Pyeongchang, which caused the dog to jump into his arms with a happy bark.

Definitely betrayed. He left JJ to play with his dog while he got out food and text books, putting them all on his kitchen table. “Would you like to join me?”

JJ, who had been preoccupied with getting dog slobber all over his face, stopped petting Pyeongchang to turn to Seung Gil. “You cooked just for me. I hope this stays a trend in the near future.” He got up, giving the dog one more ruffle of his fur before joining Seung Gil.

“You were coming over around lunch time. It would have been rude not to.” Seung Gil shrugged, handing JJ a paper towel to wipe his face off with.

JJ wiped off much more slobber than he’d thought was on his face, and almost cringed at it. “You cooked, which means you care.”

“Take it however you want. I also have forks if you can’t use chopsticks,” He said, picking up his own pair.

JJ fortunately ate enough Asian cuisine that he’d taught himself how to use chopsticks. He noticed a certain lack of any vegetables at all, which was both extremely amusing for someone who was twenty years old, but also a little worrying. Popping the first thing into his mouth, he felt his tongue die a little and his eyes start to water at how incredibly spicy it was. He tried his best to keep a neutral face, lest Seung Gil notice.

He noticed. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” JJ answered almost too quickly, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You look like you’re going to cry.” Seung Gil raised an eyebrow at him. “Is it too much? I can find something else for you.”

“No! Nothing is too much for _the JJ._ I’m fine.” As if to prove his point, he continued to eat and instantly regretted it, not that he was going to admit it.

“There are now tears on your face,” Seung Gil informed him dryly.

“There are not.” JJ argued, even as it was accompanied by a sniffle.

“JJ, you don’t have to eat that. Really.” He only ever let Phichit into his apartment, and that guy would eat anything, so he sometimes forgot that he made his food too spicy for most people.

“I feel as though I should’ve known you would like your food ridiculously spicy.” JJ still put in an effort to only slowly sip at his water instead of downing it in two gulps like his mouth was telling him to.

“I do. But I can get you something that isn’t.”

“I can handle it.” He wasn’t really sure he could, but it would probably work if he just drowned every bite with some rice.

If Seung Gil were a nicer person he probably would have stopped JJ. As it was, he decided he’d done enough and shrugged, continuing to eat his food.

By the end of the meal, JJ’s face was covered in tears and he was sure he’d drank more water than he’d ever needed to.

“Are you actually going to be able to teach me French, or should I take you to a doctor? Your face is very red.”

“I’m fine. You’ll be speaking French by the end of this month.”

“Would you like more water before we start?”

“Yes. Please.” JJ had lost feeling in his tongue at some point during the meal, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

Seung Gil rolled his eyes but got up and got a glass of ice water for JJ, bringing it back to him. “Perhaps you should tell me what you _do_ like to eat for the next time we do this.” He couldn’t decide if it was sweet or worrying that JJ had gone through the meal, despite the fact that just two bites had brought him to tears.

“Or maybe I can cook for you, because among all of the things that make me amazing, cooking is also one of them.”

“Of course. Let’s see if one of those qualities is also being a good teacher.” He sat down opening one of the text books.

JJ moved to sit closer to Seung Gil than necessary, “Don’t expect to be disappointed.”

“Prove me wrong then.”

* * *

After an hour and a half Seung Gil had to admit that JJ was actually a good teacher, and he could also understand why JJ didn’t feel the need to pay attention in class. He also found out that he kind of liked listening to JJ speak French, but that part he did not have to admit. “We got through the first chapter. I think that’s a good starting point. Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re a fast learner, but I think I deserve at least a little reward for helping you.” JJ’s smile was unnervingly close to Seung Gil’s face.

He supposed that was true. Especially since he’d apparently practically poisoned JJ earlier. He picked up JJ’s hand and placed a kiss on it like JJ had done to him a few days before. “Thank you.” Yeah, he was definitely starting to like JJ. He wasn’t sure what to do about that.

JJ had been hoping for something a bit more than that but he wasn’t going to push, and it still showed Seung Gil was warming up to him. “So, same time, same place the day after tomorrow?”

Seung Gil nodded, letting go of JJ’s hand. Pyeongchang ran up to them as he walked JJ to the door, jumping up on JJ again.

“Pyeongchang! Stop doing that to him,” Seung Gil scolded, pulling his dog off of JJ so that he could get off of the floor. “He really likes you.”

“Naturally,” JJ chuckled. “He’s cute, and there’s always room in my heart for dogs.”

“I would offer to help you up, but you pulled me onto the floor earlier, so you’re on your own this time.”

“And I would gladly do it again just to see that cute blush you had on.” JJ stood up, only to take Seung Gil’s hand again and place a kiss on it.

“Idiot,” he muttered again. The blush wasn’t as bad this time. He walked over to the door, holding it open for JJ, even as Pyeongchang tried to block his way to make him stay longer.

“I’ll see you soon, Pyeongchang,” he practically sang, “And I’ll see you sooner.” He winked at Seung Gil.

The dog started whining as soon as JJ was gone. “You don’t even like Phichit this much,” Seung Gil told the dog. “He’s going to be upset that you like JJ better.”

* * *

Seung Gil walked into his French class to find Sara sitting in the seat next to his that JJ had taken the previous class. It didn’t seem like JJ had arrived yet though. “What do you want?” He asked her as he sat down.

“Are you and JJ dating?” She returned.

“Not your business.”

“So yes.” She grinned at him just as JJ walked in. “JJ~ Why didn’t you tell me you were dating my friend here?”

“We aren’t friends,” Seung Gil told her, but she didn’t even glance at him, already quite used to remarks like that.

“It was like love at first sight,” JJ unashamedly announced. “I saw him and couldn’t take my eyes off of him.”

“That’s so sweet!” She enthused. “How’d you get him to date you?”

“You don’t even take this class ...” Seung Gil reminded her, sinking lower into his chair as eyes in the classroom turned towards their discussion. Again, she didn’t listen to him.

“With my natural charm, of course. How else?”

“He annoyed me into it.”

“That sounds about right,” She said, looking between them. “Sooo. You _like_ him~”

“Go to your own class.”

“How far have you guys gone?”

“Why are you like this?”

“Do you love him?”

“Leave me alone.”

“But _do_ you love him?” JJ joined in, now right next to Seung Gil on his other side.

“Don’t refer to yourself in the third person,” Seung Gil told him.

“I’m not hearing a no,” Sara told JJ.

“I have known him for a week.”

“Still didn’t hear a no.” She smiled brightly at him.

JJ threw his arms around Seung Gil with a big smile. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Seung Gil? I could’ve had a party planned for this by now.”

“If I say I like you will you stop?”

“I’d take it. He still won’t call me his friend. ‘Like’ is big for him,” Sara stage whispered.

“That’s because you’re not my friend.”

“Love is never too far away when it’s with me. I’ll definitely take like for now though.”

Seung Gil sank further into his chair. “I like you. Now let go of me.” His face felt like it was on fire.

“Why would I do that when I just got myself a boyfriend?” JJ pressed a kiss to Seung Gil’s cheek, forgetting that they were in a room full of people staring at them.

He’d been wrong. _Now_ his face was on fire.

“Aww. This is so cute. Look at that blush,” Sara reached over and pinched his other cheek. “You’ve gotta take good care of him, JJ. Mila and I won’t be happy if you hurt our friend.”

“I am not friends with either of you, and right now I hate both of the people touching me. Others are staring.”

“Who do you take me for, Sara? Of course I’ll take care of him.” They both talked as if Seung Gil hadn’t said anything.

“Good. I guess I should be off to class then.” She got up and ruffled Seung Gil’s hair, ignoring his glare, and waltzed out of the room, attracting several male gazes as she did so.

“I should have known you two would know each other,” Seung Gil muttered.

“And I’m offended she never introduced you to me.” He let go of Seung Gil to sit down now that his chair was no longer occupied.

“Why would she have?”

“I’m hot. You’re hot. It should’ve been obvious to introduce us.”

“She probably has tried. I refuse to meet her friends if I can avoid it.”

“But now that we’re dating, don’t you regret not meeting me earlier?”

“No not really. I wouldn’t have spoken to you had you not bothered me with a chair. If I’d met you before I probably would have known how stubborn you are and simply moved seats.”

“Still so harsh even after showing your cute side,” JJ sighed, “Maybe I should just kiss you again to draw it back out.”

“I do not like PDA.”

“I didn’t expect you to.”

“I expect you to respect that if you expect another date.”

“You drive such a hard bargain,” JJ said playfully, “but I guess I can do that.”

“Good.” Seung Gil offered him a barely there smile.

JJ spent more of that class in a happy bliss, not even bothering to annoy Seung Gil throughout most of it.

“You okay? You were quiet.” Seung Gil gave him a mildly concerned look when the class ended.

“I thought you’d appreciate the quiet, or do you miss my voice already?”

“No, I enjoyed it, but there was a point where I thought you might have died because I didn’t know you had a mute switch.”

“Only for you. No one should be deprived of the chance to hear my lovely voice.”

“How do I make you stop again?”

“Who knows,” JJ sighed, “I guess you’ll just have to find out through trial and error.”

Seung Gil thought for a second about what he had done just before JJ stopped talking. “Oh, was it this?” He gave JJ a small smile. “Or something else?”

JJ hummed in appreciation, “That does help, but I don’t think I’ll let you figure it out today.”

“Is it that I let you call me your boyfriend even though we’ve only been on one date? Or that I said I like you?”

“Would you like to go on another date? We never did get the candlelight.”

“It’s day time. There is plenty of normal light.”

“That sounds like a yes to a date.”

“Sure.”


End file.
